Love
by Akai Kiiroi
Summary: Jiraiya yang berpartisipasi dalam 'Hi no kuni Film Festival' dibuat kesal dengan pemeran utama film perdananya, Minato Namikaze. Calon Hokage keempat itu terus saja melakukan adegan yang melenceng dari naskah. Berkali-kali terhadap pemeran utama wanita, Kushina Uzumaki, calon tunangannya. Sejoli yang sedang kasmaran? Jiraiya yang pusing. MinaKushi with Jiraiya


**Love**

**Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story©Akai Kiiroi**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, alur cepat, misstypo(s), typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya**

**Silahkan tekan tombol back bila anda tidak menykai cerita ini**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Trang!_

Mungkin malam ini bisa dibilang malam yang sunyi. Setidaknya untuk sesaat sebelum kunai-kunai itu kembali beradu. Terlihat jelas luka-luka yang terbuka, tubuh-tubuh yang tergeletak begitu saja. Diantara sekian banyak tubuh yang bergelimpangan, sosok berambut kuning itu terbaring lemah di sana. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat sesosok gadis berambut merah yang kini meringkuk ketakutan.

"Minato!''

Jelas. Laki-laki itu terluka parah. Wajah yang kian memucat seiring darah yang terus mengucur dari perutnya yang beberapa saat lalu tertusuk.

Salahkan dirinya, gadis itu terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Karena dirinya Minato jadi seperti ini, harusnya ia lebih berhati-hati. Seharusnya tak perlu ada pikiran lain yang entah mengapa merayap masuk ke dalam dirinya. Harusnya ia saja yang terluka, bukannya Minato yang sekarang jadi seperti ini.

Semestinya ia tak perlu ceroboh seperti dirinya lebih pantas tertusuk, itu lebih baik ketimbang melihat sahabat terdekatnya kini terluka parah—berjuang antara hidup dan mati.

Kushina Uzumaki—gadis itu—tampak mengguncang pelan kedua bahu sahabatnya. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar ketakutan. Cepat-cepat dibukanya kantung senjata, mengambil beberapa alat untuk melakukan pertolongan pertama. Panik terus saja merayapi dirinya yang kian kalut. Gadis itu tengah berusaha menghentikan—sementara—pendarahan yang terjadi pada tubuh Minato.

''U—ukh,''

Laki-laki berambut kuning itu tampak merintih lemah. Susah payah ia membuka kedua matanya yang kian memberat. Kushina sempat terbelalak melihatnya, cepat-cepat ia selesaikan pertolongan pertamanya, lalu menangkup wajah Minato pelan.

''Minato? Hei! Minato!'' Ditepuknya sebelah pipi Minato. Setengah menangis, ia menggenggam erat tangan dingin laki-laki yang sebenarnya ia cintai itu.

''Lari, k—kau ce—ugh cepatlah l—lari,''

''Tidak! Aku akan tetap disini!'' Kushina menggeleng kuat-kuat. Wajarlah ia menolak meninggalkan Minato. Orang macam apa dia, kalau sampai rela meninggalkan sahabat yang tengah terluka karena melindunginya.

''Ku—kushi—'' iris sewarna langit itu mulai meredup. Genggaman tangan Minato kian melemah, laki-laki itu mulai kesulitan mempertahankan kedua matanya untuk tetap terbuka. Mati-matian ia menahan diri untuk jatuh tertidur—yang mungkin akan menjadi tidur terakhirnya.

''Minato! Tetaplah sadar! Hei!'' Kushina berseru panic sembari memeluk tubuh lemah laki-laki di depannya. Bagaimanapun ia tak mau sampai kehilangan satu-satunya orang—laki-laki—yang menyukai rambutnya, memuji, menemaninya setiap saat. Apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang?

Di tengah tangisan yang kian menderas, bersama sakit yang kian mendera luka-luka di tubuhnya. Kushina bisa merasakan sebuah genggaman hangat yang kian mendingin. Kushina menatap tajam sosok pria berambut putih panjang yang malah duduk santai di seberang tempatnya.

''Kushina,'' Iris sebiru langit itu kian meredup. Sepertinya Minato tak sanggup lagi mempertahankan kesadarannya.

'' A—ku, mencintaimu''

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya, Minato menarik wajah Kushina mendekat dan mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya. Tiga buah kunai tengah meluncur mendekat ke keduanya. Kushina melotot dibuatnya.

Dengan harapan memiliki kenangan terakhir, dua manusia berbeda gender itu memejamkan mata dan menghayati setiap detik yang sebentar lagi—mungkin—tidak akan bisa ia lewati lagi untuk selamanya. Satu centi lagi bibir mereka akan bersentuhan, menyatu—

''STOP! CUT! CUT!''

—sebelum beberapa gelombang suara nyaring menginterupsi. Kunai-kunai yang melesat tadi terhenti begitu saja dan terjatuh bebas sebelum beradu nyaring dengan tanah.

Kushina mendengus kesal sembari membanting tangan Minato begitu saja. Membuat pemilik tangan itu meringis kesakitan. Minato yang 'terluka' segera bangun dan berjalan malas ke kursi santai terdekat. Ia telah bangkit dari 'sekarat' dan sekarang tengah duduk sambil meminum segelas _ocha _segar dengan santai.

''Kau ini kenapa? Hah?! Terbu—'' omelan seorang laki-laki lain terputus begitu saja ketika objek omelan berdiri, berniat melenggang pergi.

''Ini tidak akan berhasil,'' ujarnya santai, lalu berjalan menuju ruang ganti di dekatnya. Menggunakan baju yang sedikit terkoyak ditambah tubuhnya yang belepotan 'darah' tentu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Cepat-cepat ia menyambar baju di kursi sebelah dan melesat pergi untuk membenahi diri.

Jiraiya mendesah pelan. Pria yang sudah cukup berumur itu menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Sudah yang keberapa kalinya ini? Tidak berlebihan jika ia katakan Minato dan Kushina tidak menyikapi proyek ini dengan serius. Atau lebih tepatnya—Minato sajakah?

Kalau begini terus, proyek film perdananya bisa berantakan. Ia adalah pendatang baru dalam festival lima tahun sekali ini. '_'Hi no Kuni Film Festival''_ , begitulah orang menyebutnya. Konoha kembali berpartisipasi setelah keberhasilan lima tahun lalu yang diraih dari kerjasama beberapa klan. Maka tahun ini, ia harus bersaing dengan kontestan lain yang sama-sama dari Konoha juga. Mana aktornya _nggak _kalah cakep juga—meski Jiraiya sudah cukup yakin dengan pesona pasangan yang menurutnya serasi itu.

Jiraiya tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada lelaki muda berwajah tampan itu. Berkali-kali beberapa _scene_ diulang, dan lagi-lagi calon Hokage muda keempat itu terus saja melenceng jauh dari _script_ yang telah susah-susah dibuat oleh tim Konoha—Jiraiya, Tsunade, _Sandaime Hokage_, bahkan beberapa dari klan _Hyuuga_ juga turut membantu. Tadinya ia mau merekrut beberapa orang dari klan Uchiha, tapi ternyata klan itu telah mebentuk tim pembuatan film sendiri, perdana, dan _limited edition_. Proyek film besar-besaran Uchiha yang tentu saja tidak bisa dianggap remeh, bisa saja proyek Uchiha ini menarik banyak minat penonton—bayangkan pria tampan dan wanita cantik klan Uchiha bermain dan berakting dalam film. Jadilah, Itachi Uchiha dan Shisui Uchiha batal diikutkan dalam pembuatan film untuk festival ini.

Yang tadi itu sudah tidak menjadi masalah lagi, sebab sudah ada beberapa pengganti lain yang bersedia untuk ikut berpartisipasi. Tetapi yang _tetap_ menjadi masalah dari dulu awal proyek sampai sekarang yaitu pemeran utamanya ini _loh_, bikin _geregetan_. Entah mengantuk atau bagaimana, tetapi Minato Namikaze selalu saja melakukan hal-hal yang sudah jelas melenceng jauh dari _script. _Selalu, selalu, dan selalu mengambil kesempatan dalam pembuatan film ini. Entah mabuk atau memang sudah tak tahan, Minato selalu saja mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kushina, seperti orang mau berci—entahlah, ini hanya menurut otak mesum Jiraiya saja. Tetapi dari _survey _yang ia lakukan, Minato itu terus saja mendahului melakukan adegan berbau romansa yang _harusnya_ dilakukan pada waktu nanti yang belum datang. Seakan keburu _nyosor_ mencium (calon) tunangannya, Kushina Uzumaki. Sebenarnya tak masalah—bagi Jiraiya—untuk mengadakan banyak adegan berciuman dan sejenisnya, kalau saja bukan karena protes _Sandaime _Hokage, ia akan dengan senang hati membiarkan Minato melakukan _itu_ semua, bahkan mau lebih pun tak masalah. Oke, hentikan pemikiran mesum itu.

''Sudah kubilang, aku tak berbakat untuk berakting, _sensei,_'' . Dengan santainya, laki-laki berambut kuning yang baru saja menjadi objek utama pemikiran (semi-mesum) Jiraiya itu menepuk pelan bahu gurunya sebelum tampan itu sekarang jadi terlihat menyebalkan di mata Jiraiya.

''Tidak berbakat dari mana?! Aktingmu itu bagus sekali! Hanya saja kau yang ceroboh, sudah kubilang kan? _Scene _ _romance_ itu dilakukan pada akhir nanti!'' pria paruh baya itu tambah uring-uringan ketika murid _kesayangannya_ itu duduk dengan acuh di sebelahnya. ''Batalkan saja film ini. Kau salah memilih pemeran. Lagipula aku ini _shinobi_, Jiraiya-sensei, buka seorang actor,'' Minato merespon kalem seenak jidat. Tanpa memikirkan Jiraiya yang sudah hamper terkena _stroke_ karena ulahnya. Yang benar saja?! Film ini sudah 70% mencapai akhir, masa' mau dibatalkan sih? Melayang sudah biaya pembuatan dengan sia-sia.

Dengan kegarangan yang terus membuncah, Jiraiya menatap Minato dengan pandangan _katakan-itu-dan-matilah-kau._ Sementara yang ditatap malah cuek saja, bahkan menyibukkan diri dengan beranjak mendatangi calon tunangannya yang sedang merengut kelelahan di ujung sana. Bisa terlihat dengan jelas dua sejoli yang sekarang sedang 'bermesraan' tepat di depan Jiariya. Membuat sang sutradara tambah gila melihatnya. Batinnya makin nelangsa ketika muridnya itu dengan santai mencium Kushina untuk membujuk perempuan yang—Jiraiya akui—cantik melebihi apapun itu. _Inikah nasib jones—jomblo ngenes—sepertiku? _Jiraiya menangis dalam hati.

Tatapannya berubah miris melihat naskah film karyanya—diangkat langsung dari novel (yang katanya) non-mesum perdana miliknya. Judulnya saja membuatnya iri setengah mati.

_Love_

Judul pencerminan kejombloan dirinya yang mendamba cinta tak berbalas, eh?

Dilihatnya Kushina dan Minato yang tampaknya berdiri pergi ke tempat _rahasia_ milik mereka berdua. Pikiran-pikiran melenceng mulai muncul di kepala Jiraiya. Membayangkan Minato dan Kushina mela—STOP! Hentikan ini semua! Jiraiya menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Setelah merasa pusing dan menghentikan gelengannya, Jiraiya memutuskan untuk bertekad dalam hati. Bagaimanapun film ini harus selesai. Meski ia ragu juga dengan kemampuannya—setidaknya kerja kerasnya harus membuahkan hasil. Sudah banyak pihak yang mendukungnya, mungkin selain menulis novel yang kata Minato _mesum_ itu, membuat film bisa menjadi pekerjaan sampingannya sebagai seorang _shinobi elite_ tingkat atas. Hitung-hitung tambah pemasukan, lah.

Wajahnya kembali mengerut ketika melihat Minato dan Kushina sedang duduk santai berdua sambail memakan seporsi dango. Duh, melihatnya saja membuat Jiraiya ingin menelan bocah kuning itu hidup-hidup. _Bocah ini sengaja membuatku iri atau apa?_ Raungnya dalam hati.

Cepat-cepat ia mengatur beberapa naskah untuk pengambilan—ulang—scene berikutnya. Pikirannya semakin kalut ketika matanya kembali menatap kejadian Minato yang sedang menghapus saus dango yang tampak melekat di bibir Kushina. Jiraiya menggeram, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

_Cinta. Love. Ai_

Apapun itu yang selalu mebuat anak muda macam Minato jadi kasmaran seperti itu. Belum jadi tunangan saja kelakuannya seperti itu, apalagi kalau sudah menikah nanti? Cinta. Cinta. Cinta saja yang selalu dipikirkan. Bahkan untuk ukuran pemuda jenius calon Hokage muda ke empat seperti Minato Namikaze saja, hal itu cukup berpengaruh. Dunia milik berdua, katanya. Lupa tempat, kadang waktu juga. Bersikap romantic kalau lagi agak _error_ ya bisa juga dilakukan di tempat yang nggak seharusnya. Pria tampan berambut kuning itu bahkan pernah mencium pacarnya di depan pintu kantor hokage ketika dirinya diangkat menjadi Hokage ke empat—meski belum peresmia, Minato harus memulai mengerjakan tugas-tugas seorang hokage mulai saat itu. Apa-apan coba? Di depan pintu itu biasa, di dalam ruangan juga kalau sedang jam makan siang, mereka _berdua_ paling suka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kalau lagi sedih, yang Kushina dipeluk. Atau dicium setiap ada kesmpatan, menghapus saus yang menmpel di dekta bibir, berpelukan. Duh, Jiraiya jadi semkain pusing menyaksikan itu semua.

Jiraiya kembali merutuk dalam hati. _Dasar Minato mesum!_

.

.

.

_Bah, Please deh, Ngaca dulu, om!_

_._

_._

_A/N: Nah, fic yang lain belum, malah buat yang baru #plak_

_Oke, maaf yaaaa, yang lain belum update karena belum ada waktu buat negtiknya. Ini sebenarnya udah lama dibuat, tapi belum selesai. Daripada sia-sia, dilanjutin aja deh.._

_Baiklah, segini dulu yap! Maaf kalau agak gaje dan mengecewakan.._

_Soal status nih cerita.., jujur saja masih bingung -_a

_Baiklah, berkenan review?_

Arigatou!

_26 Januari 2013_

_Akai Kiiroi_


End file.
